California Dreaming
by Don'tThinkAllDay
Summary: The Warblers go to Nationals, which are held in Cali! Jeff makes a major announcement! Established Niff relationship!


Nick walked back to his dorm after going on a Target run with Blaine, Wes, David, Trent and Luke. They went to get some last minute necessities before they went on their trip the next day.

What trip you ask?

Well, the Dalton Academy Warblers were going to _Nationals_. As they were standing on stage next to New Directions, accepting their defeat, and mentally preparing themselves for the silent bus ride home, one of the judges came on stage. The first thing he did was apologize; apparently there was a miscount with the scores. The Warblers had come in second, therefore, making them eligible for Nationals, which was being held in California.

Nick waved to the others as they made their way to their own respective rooms. He turned to the door and put the Target bags on the floor to fish his key out of his pocket. As he put the key into the lock, he heard a thud coming from behind the thick wooden door in front of him. He sighed. He felt like he knew what was waiting for him behind the door.

When Nick opened the door he was greeted with a sight that made him laugh. When he had left the room earlier it was clean. Now, however, there were clothes on every single flat surface of the room. The closet doors were wide open, and clothes went flying out onto the floor at five second intervals. Nick shook his head as he kicked the door closed behind him. Nick was facing the other direction because he was emptying the contents of the bags onto his desk, so he didn't notice the clothes suddenly stop flying at the sound of the door shutting.

He did however, notice that someone tackle hugged him from behind. "Nicky!" Jeff said happily as he held onto Nick's waist from behind tightly. "I missed you!" He said kissing the back of the brunette's neck. Nick smiled.

"Hey gorgeous," Nick replied, reaching down and pulling Jeff's arms away. Even though it was only for three seconds, Jeff whined and jutted his lower lip in a pout at the loss of contact. His face changed from a pout to a smile when Nick turned around to face Jeff, while wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist and kissing him sweetly. When Nick pulled away, he smiled adoringly at his boyfriend of 2 months, and best friend of 17 years. "Hi," He said quietly, stroking Jeff's cheek. Jeff smiled leaning his head slightly into Nick's touch. "I take it you haven't packed yet?" He asked laughing a little. Jeff blushed.

"Well, you see, I've had too much stuff to distract me lately." Jeff said laughing a little too, taking Nick's hand and intertwining their fingers together. Nick raised his eyebrows

"Like what?" He asked. Jeff didn't answer. Instead he bent his head down and started kissing Nick's shoulder; he kissed up the side of the brunette's neck. Jeff pressed his forehead against the side of Nick's head.

"Making out with you, duh," Jeff whispered. Nick smiled.

"Well, yeah I guess that's a good reason." He said, kissing Jeff's cheek. "But you should probably start packing."

"I did!" Jeff said, "My suitcase is-" Jeff turned around and looked at the mess around their dorm. He smiled sheepishly turning to his boyfriend. "-somewhere," Nick laughed and Jeff just looked at him with a small smile on his face.

"What?" Nick asked as he felt his boyfriend's hazel eyes on him. Jeff just shook his head.

"You're just adorable has anybody told you that?" Jeff asked. Nick blushed but shook his head.

"No," He said turning around and pulling something out of one of the bags.

"Well you are. What's that?" Jeff asked, automatically looking at the object in Nick's hand. It was a box. Nick smiled and handed the box to Jeff.

"A present," Nick singsonged as Jeff took the box and opened it. There was another box on the inside, but Jeff's eyes widened.

"You got me the audiobook of _Deathly Hallows_?" Jeff asked excitedly. Nick nodded.

"It's your favorite, and I thought instead of lugging the book around like you usually do whenever we go away I thought that you would like to have it on your iPod. Like for the flight tomorrow." He noticed Jeff flinch when Nick said flight. Jeff was scared of airplanes. Well not scared, terrified. Nick has been with him the other two times he had to go on a plane. It was when the Duval family and Sterling family went on their vacation together to Disney World when they were six. Jeff had to sit in his mom's lap during takeoff and when they were landing, he's just terrified of airplanes. Jeff's hands were shaking slightly thinking of the flight the next day, he tried hiding it from Nick, but he saw. Nick gently took the box out of Jeff's hands and pulled the blonde close to him again. Jeff's cheek went to rest against Nick's shoulder as Nick ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"You're going to be fine. You're going to be with me." Nick said. Jeff nodded weakly.

"Okay," He whispered. "Thank you." He said.

"No problem baby," Nick whispered. They stayed like that, just holding each other, for a long time. Eventually though, Nick reluctantly pulled away from the embrace. "C'mon, we should get you packed. You start packing and I'll start uploading these onto your iTunes." He said kissing Jeff's forehead. Jeff nodded and turned to the disaster they call a dorm room to look for his suitcase.

Two hours later, Jeff was freaking out looking for something again. He was basically done packing, but there was just _one_ more thing that he didn't pack that was a necessity. "Nicky?" Jeff asked as he was rummaging through the drawers. Nick didn't answer. "Babe?" Jeff asked turning to see Nick with Jeff's laptop in his lap. His black rimmed glasses were on the edge of his nose. He looked up after a second.

"What's up baby?" Nick asked.

"Have you seen my Wayfarers?" Jeff asked. Nick nodded.

"Top drawer." He said. Jeff smiled and turned to the drawer and pulled out all five of his sunglasses. Without even looking up from the screen Nick answered the question that Jeff hadn't even asked yet. "Bring your pink ones, black ones and blue ones." Jeff smiled. He was going to pick those ones anyways, but he wanted Nick's opinion. Jeff put the sunglasses in his suitcase and after he zipped the last pocket and put his bag next to Nick's. Then he turned and sat behind Nick on the bed in such a way that Nick was sitting in between his legs with Nick's back slanted against Jeff's chest. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and rested his chin on Nick's shoulder and watched as he uploaded the Harry Potter book onto his iPod. At random moments Jeff would press a kiss to Nick's shoulder, neck, jaw or cheek and whisper things at him, like "you're beautiful" and "you're amazing".

Around another hour later, Nick had finished transferring the CDs onto the iTunes library, and they were watching movies on the laptop, when someone knocked on the door and it opened slightly. "Hey are you guys doing it?" A voice asked. The door opened more and they saw David and Wes standing there. Jeff sighed, closing his eyes.

"If we say yes, will you leave?" Jeff asked. Nick laughed and swatted at his boyfriend.

"Jeff be nice! Come in guys, what's up?" They walked in and Wes pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"These are your plane tickets." Wes said. Nick took them and nodded.

"Anything else guys? David you look a little excited." Nick said putting the tickets in the front pocket of his backpack that was acting as his carry on. Wes and David looked at each other and grinned.

"Well Jeff, we talked to Blaine," Wes said. "Who agreed that we should change the line up a little bit since we can't do a Klaine duet we decided that we should feature another voice since Blaine thinks they might be a little tired of hearing his voice." Jeff's eyes went wide.

"What are you saying?" Jeff asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Since you won the audition before the whole duets thing happened, we decided that you get a solo." Wes said handing him the music to the song. "The competition isn't until Tuesday so you have a while to learn it. But I really think that you don't need a lot of practice for this song." Jeff looked at the name of the song and grinned. Nick tried to see the name, but Jeff covered the paper.

"It's a surprise." Jeff said kissing Nick's nose.

"Yeah but I'm going to find out because I have to learn the back up." Wes and David laughed.

"Nick you don't need to know the name of the song. We'll just call it the Jeff Song, because he obviously wants it to be a surprise." David said. Nick glared.

"Fine!" He said indignantly. Jeff laughed and kissed the brunette's head.

"Thanks guys, I mean, wow. Thanks seriously. I won't let you guys down!" Jeff said, fist bumping Wes and David, and waving as they left. When they did leave, Nick put the laptop down and turned around. He pulled Jeff into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you baby," Nick whispered into Jeff's blonde hair. Jeff squeezed Nick tightly and kissed his lips. When they broke away, Nick noticed the time. "Babe it's 11:30."

"So?" Jeff asked, trying to get Nick to look at him so he could kiss him again. He succeeded and a minute later Nick had to push Jeff off to get a word in.

"_So_, we have to get up at 5:00 am tomorrow, it might be good if we go to bed."

"I don't suppose you mean both of us in _one_ bed do you?" Jeff asked winking, earning a slap on the chest.

Nick woke up at 4:30 am the next day. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up to go to the bathroom. He saw Jeff rolled onto his side, a small smile on his face. Nick smiled at him and ran a hand through Jeff's blonde hair quickly. He looked too peaceful to wake up right now. Nick left Jeff to sleep, and went to go take a shower. When he emerged from the bathroom, a half hour later, hair dried and teeth brushed, he wasn't surprised that Jeff was still asleep. He looked at the clock. _5:05_. of course.

Nick walked over to Jeff's bed and started to shake the blonde. "Jeff, Jeff! C'mon babe you gotta get up, we have to go!"

"Go away!" Jeff mumbled, rolling over onto his side again. Nick sighed, having to pull out the big guns. The way Jeff's mom woke him up, she called it the 'shock method' which was take all the blankets off the bed, and let him freeze to death. Nick reached forward and pulled the blankets. It worked. Jeff shivered and opened his eyes blearily. "'s fucking cold, gimme my blankets." he mumbled, trying to grab the blankets.

"Uhhh, no, you have to get up. We have to leave in an hour. Let's go." Nick said. Jeff shook his head.

"No," he said jutting his lower lip out. "I'm not listening to someone that woke me up by trying to turn me into a Popsicle, nope not happening." Nick laughed at the certainty in Jeff's voice. Jeff huffed and went to lie back down, but Nick grabbed his wrist. He pulled Jeff up to a sitting position, before he bent down and kissed him deeply.

Jeff's hands flew to cup Nick's neck. Just as Jeff was about to respond, Nick pulled away. "_Now_ will you get up?" He asked, kissing Jeff's nose before going to pick up the suit cases. Jeff threw his pillow weakly at Nick's back.

"Tease!" He yelled indignantly. Nick just laughed.

"Whatever. Babe, I'm bringing the bags out to the car. Seriously get ready; we're leaving in half an hour." Nick said before walking out of the door. Nick came back five minutes later and Jeff was in the bathroom. While he waited, he looked around the room to make sure he had packed everything that was a necessity. As his eyes swept the room, Jeff emerged from the bathroom. Nick smiled. "Nice sweatshirt." Jeff looked down and smiled too. He was wearing plain jeans and Nick's old Dalton soccer sweatshirt that had _Duval_ #_13_ written on the arm.

"Thanks," Jeff said walking over to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Nick's waist.

"You have your own soccer sweatshirt though," Nick said. Jeff shrugged.

"Yeah, but yours is better."

"How?"

"It smells like you. Anyway, we good to go?" He asked, kissing Nick's cheek. Nick nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." He said reaching down and intertwining their fingers together as they walked out into the hall. All the Warblers were there already. They all greeted the couple that just arrived.

"Ok," Blaine said. "We should probably figure out how we're getting to the airport. I can fit six in my car. So why don't I take Thad, Trent, Luke, Brock and Jon?" The boys nodded and waved as Blaine and the other four followed him out to his car. They continued like this, a Warbler offering his car, and a bunch of people following him out to it.

"I can fit four." Nick said. When it was him, Jeff, David and Wes left. "Why don't we take mine?" David and Wes shrugged and nodded, and Jeff was falling asleep against Nick's shoulder so he didn't really have a say. He woke up however, when Wes tried sitting shotgun in Nick's truck when they got out there.

"Uh no Wes." The blonde said to the group leader. "I know you're our fearless leader and in charge of all of us and that shit, but the boyfriend gets shotgun. Sorry," He said smiling while he hip checked Wes out of the way and Wes stuck his tongue out at him as he opened the back seat door. Nick and David, who were putting David and Wes' luggage in the back exchanged looks.

Jeff fell back asleep halfway down the highway. It was actually in the middle of a heated debate on who's house in Hogwarts is better, and when Jeff stopped defending Gryffindor when Nick called them idiots was when Nick glanced over. Jeff's legs were curled up under him in the seat and he was fast asleep. Nick smiled a little as he followed Blaine's car into a Starbucks parking lot. Wes, David got out of the car as Nick turned the engine off. "Should we wake him up?" Wes whispered. Nick brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Jeff's eyes and stroked his cheek gently.

"Nah, I have his order memorized." Nick said getting out of the car. "What?" Nick demanded as he saw giant grins spread across the other two's faces.

"You two are _so_ the next Klaine there is no denying it." David said. Nick blushed.

"You sound like a twelve year old gossiping girl." He mumbled. Wes and David laughed as they walked into the coffee shop and got in line behind their friends.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked as he Thad, Trent, Luke and Jon turned to greet them.

"Niff is the next Klaine." Wes said, making Nick's blush flare up again. The other's laughed and ordered their coffee. When it was Nick's turn, he ordered a Caramel Macchiato for himself and a Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha with extra whipped cream and a second shot of espresso for Jeff.

"Don't say anything." Nick muttered as he met his friends at the counter to wait for his order. Jon laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

When they got back into the car, Jeff woke up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Where'd you go?" He asked, more to Nick than Wes and David. Nick smiled.

"Got coffee, here. Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha, extra shot of espresso and extra whipped cream." Nick said handing Jeff the cup. Jeff smiled and kissed Nick quickly before leaning back in his seat.

"Thanks gorgeous." Jeff said. David and Wes looked at each other and smiled.

Definitely the new Klaine.

Their flight wasn't until 7:30, but they wanted to get there so they would have enough time to go through security and _not_ miss their flight. As the Warblers stood in the security line, Nick noticed Jeff get quiet. "Everything okay?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded and Nick held his hand. Getting through security was relatively easy, but Jeff remained quiet, only speaking when spoken to and never letting go of Nick's hand.

At one point around an hour before the flight, Luke complained of starvation. Blaine volunteered to go get bagels for everyone and took everyone's order. "Blaine man, I'll go with you. There's seventeen of us, you can't remember it all." Nick said. Blaine nodded. Nick turned to Jeff, who was sitting next to him, with his knees up to his chin. "You gunna be okay if I leave for ten minutes?" Nick asked. Jeff looked at him with puppy dog eyes that said _are you really leaving me_? Nick kissed Jeff's hair. "I'll only be gone a minute." He said standing up, motioning Jon to go and sit next to Jeff. Jon complied. He knew that Jeff was scared of planes too (the three of them have been inseparable since first grade). Jon took Nick's seat and let Jeff put his head on his shoulder.

Five minutes later, Nick came back and tried handing Jeff a brown bag. Jeff shook his head. "Not hungry." Nick looked at his boyfriend.

"You need to eat something sweetheart." He whispered. Jeff shook his head again. Nick sighed and bent down to grab his backpack.

"He okay?" Trent whispered. Nick shook his head as he put the bagel in his backpack for later.

"He's scared of planes." He said. Trent nodded in understanding as the flight attendant made the announcement that they would be boarding the plane now. All the Warblers stood up and pulled their tickets out. Jeff's eyes went wide and he clutched onto Nick's hand as they walked through the little tunnel that led to the plane. Nick and Jeff's seats were across the aisle from Jon and Luke, and behind Blaine and Thad. Nick slid into the window seat as Jeff took the aisle. Once Nick had sat down, Jeff sat next to him, put on his seatbelt, and put his elbows on his knees and face in his hands. Nick exchanged looks with Jon from across the aisle.

_Terrified_ they mouthed simultaneously.

Nick was talking to Blaine from over the seat between them, when they made the announcement that they were taking off soon. He glanced down to see how Jeff was doing and his heart broke. Jeff was visibly shaking. Nick sat down, lifted the arm rest that was between them, and pulled Jeff to him. Jeff instantly curled into Nick's side, his face buried in the fabric of Nick's t shirt. Nick kissed the top of Jeff's blonde head. "It's gunna be okay baby," he whispered.

His heart may have broken when he saw Jeff shaking, but it shattered into ten million pieces when he felt the tears leak onto his t shirt. Nick pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. "I'm scared Nick," he whispered. Nick tilted Jeff's chin and wiped the tears away.

"I know, but I'm here, it will all be okay." The brunette whispered as the plane moved.

Jeff couldn't really think straight because he was panicking. He always was scared that something bad would happen on a plane and he would end up dying a fiery death. He was about to have a major break down until Nick pulled him close. Being surrounded by the smell of Nick, the mix of Axe, coffee, and his lemon shampoo. Being close to Nick made him feel better, but he couldn't stop the tears that were coming. He let a few tears escape his eyes and Nick pulled him even closer. When Nick started consoling him when Jeff admitted he was scared made Jeff realize something.

He was in love with Nick.

In the back of his mind he kind of realized it earlier, but now Jeff realized that Nick was serious when he said that he would always be there for Jeff. Jeff wanted to be able to assure Nick of the same thing. And there was really one perfect way to do that.

Jeff was telling Nick he loved him.

When they landed in California and got their luggage and got to the hotel, Jeff started to relax and crack jokes. Nick kissed Jeff as they walked into the hotel. "Feeling better baby?" He asked. Jeff nodded.

"Thank you, for everything," Jeff said kissing him again.

"Alright guys break it up!" Wes called, taking the room keys from the clerk behind the desk. "Keep this up and I'm not letting you two share a room." Nick and Jeff backed up, and Jeff jumped backwards fifty feet and stood behind Jon, just for the laughs. After Wes handed out the room assignments, he told them the schedule for the next day. Basically, they were going on after New Directions and they were going second. "Go get situated. We're partying up the beach tonight, so be down here at like seven!" Wes said as everyone separated.

As Nick and Jeff walked to the elevators hand in hand, Jeff smiled as Nick laughed at something Blaine said. He decided, telling Nick on the beach that night would be perfect, and then top it off with his solo tomorrow; Nick wouldn't be able to deny the fact that Jeff loved him.

They went to Hermosa Beach. Nick couldn't help staring at Jeff when he took his t shirt off, but he snapped out of his (rather undapper) thoughts when Jeff came over to him with a bucket full of water and promptly dumped it on his head. David did the same to Thad. Nick and Thad looked at each other and then stood up. The two brunettes chased the two dancers into the water, where all four of them were promptly swept away by a huge wave. It took them about five minutes to stop laughing and actually stand back up. By that time, the other Warblers had started a volleyball game and needed other players.

The whole day was fun. They played volleyball, had swimming races, and dance competitions. When it got dark they went to go make S'Mores at one of the fire pits. Yes, they sang campfire songs. "Hey Wes," Trent asked as he poked another marshmallow onto the skewer. "Why didn't you bring gavel?" Wes blushed.

"Well- uh-" He stammered.

"Guys c'mon," Jeff said. "Gavel obviously didn't want to come because she's uncomfortable with her body in a bikini, so we really shouldn't make fun of her!" he said completely dead pan. Everyone was laughing _so_ hard the others didn't notice Jeff wrap his hand around Nick's wrist. "Baby let's go for a walk." He whispered into his ear. Nick nodded and they both slipped away.

They walked so close together their shoulders would knock against each other. When they were far enough away from the Warblers, Jeff stopped. "Everything okay?" Nick asked. Jeff smiled and nodded.

"Listen Nick, ever since we started dating, I've been _so_ happier. You basically complete me, I'm serious! We've been best friends for_ever_ and I just wanted you to know," Jeff said, he trailed off and looked out to the ocean. He was getting nervous. Nick hooked his finger under Jeff's chin and turned his face back to him.

"What is it?" He whispered. Jeff smiled.

"I love you." Jeff said. Nick stared. He didn't say anything for a long time, just stared. Jeff took that as a bad time. Jeff stepped back. "Fuck, I just ruined the relationship didn't I? It's too soon isn't it? Shit, Nick I'm sorry, I just can't keep it to myself. I'm-" Jeff's rant got cut off as Nick's hand went to the back of Jeff's neck and he smashed their lips together. Jeff's hands instantly went to Nick's waist, his thumbs brushing the strip of skin that was between the hem of Nick's t shirt and his bathing suit. Nick reluctantly pulled away, and Jeff looked confused.

"I love you too you babbling idiot." Nick said laughing and hugging Jeff tightly.

"Really?" Jeff whispered into Nick's shoulder.

"Of course. I think I always have." Nick said. Jeff kissed Nick's shoulder. Nick hesitated. "Will you say it again?" He whispered. "I just feel like this whole conversation was a moment in my mind and you actually didn't say it."

"I love you." Jeff said kissing Nick's neck. "I love you," He said moving up to Nick's jaw. Now they were staring into each other's eyes, brown meeting hazel. "I love you." He said again, pressing his lips to Nick's.

"I love you too," Nick whispered against Jeff's lips.

"Nicky?" A voice from the darkness asked as Nick was being poked on the cheek. Nick sighed and turned to the clock in between the two beds in the hotel room. _3:45 AM_.

"Baby, why are you up?" Nick asked looking at the blonde who was sitting crossed legged on his bed. Nick patted the space next to him and Jeff crawled under the covers next to Nick and rested his head on the brunettes shoulder.

"I can't sleep." Jeff said weakly.

"What's on your mind?" Nick asked as he rubbed Jeff's back soothingly.

"I dunno I'm worried about the solo tomorrow. What if I screw up?" Jeff asked.

"Babe, you're not going to screw up. You're an amazing singer and this solo is going to prove it. You're going to do fantastic love." Jeff sat up and stared at the brunette.

"Oh my god." He said smiling like an idiot.

"What?" Nick asked confused.

"You just called me love didn't you?" Nick blushed, but nodded. Jeff kissed Nick and smiled.

"I like the sound of it sweetheart." Jeff said winking at Nick. "But are you sure?"

"I'm positive that you're going to do amazing." Nick promised. "Now go to sleep or you're going to be snoring on stage instead of singing." He expected Jeff to go and lie back down in his bed, but instead he just wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and snuggled up closer to him. "What're you doing?" Nick asked smiling faintly.

"What does it look like?" Jeff asked. "Cuddling with the love of my life." He said kissing Nick's nose. Nick nodded and closed his eyes. After a while of silence Jeff piped up again.

"And I don't snore."

The Warblers were watching New Directions from the wings. They were doing original songs again, and the first one had a _very_ surprising ending. Wes watched in shock as Finn and Rachel kissed on stage. All the Warblers were shocked. When they had moved on to their next song, Wes, David and Thad turned to Jeff. Jeff raised his hands in defense. "No kissing! I get it!"

When New Directions came off stage, Blaine kissed Kurt quickly as a _you did great_ gesture. As the announcer introduced the Warblers, they all went to their positions for a reprise of _Raise Your Glass_.

As the applause from the first song died, Blaine switched places with Jeff, who's heart stopped beating for a second as the spotlight hit him. He waited for Jon, who started beat boxing lightly. Then a group of the Warblers came in with the music part.

_Ba, ba baba da ba, ba_.

Jeff saw Nick out of the corner of his eye smiling at him. That gave Jeff the confidence to sing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

The choreography for this song was a mix of the choreo from _Candles _and _Somewhere Only We Know_. So Jeff walked by Nick at one point during the chorus, and their hands brushed each other.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

One group of the Warblers joined Jeff as he sang the end

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

The others stopped singing the backup, and Jeff stole a glance at Nick as he sang the ending.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Then the group all harmonized with the last line

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

As the applause roared in their ears and they took their bows, Jeff turned to Nick. _I love you_. Nick mouthed.

_Forever._ Jeff mouthed back. Jeff led the group back to the wings, where he was promptly tackled by _every single_ Warbler in the group. Everyone's voices were mixed together as they all praised Jeff and how good he did under pressure. Blaine said he was proud of his friend and then suddenly David piped up from the back.

"Guys! MOVE! His boyfriend is back here!" David called. All the Warblers parted like the Red Sea. Nick was standing there smiling. Jeff smiled too. Suddenly Nick ran over and tackle hugged Jeff.

"I told you! You were amazing baby." Nick said kissing his boyfriends blonde hair.

"I love you so much Nick." Was Jeff's response. He wasn't as quiet as he thought because every single Warbler there aww'ed. Jeff blushed and Nick smiled.

"I love you too." He said kissing the corner of the blonde's mouth.

They didn't place. Well they did, but it wasn't the _best _place.

They came in 11th, while New Directions came in 12th; apparently kissing on stage wasn't a good idea. But despite the place they came in, the Warblers were happy to have had this experience.

Jeff and Nick especially.


End file.
